Kurosaki Karin's Adventures in Soul Society
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: Playing love doctor - How did she manage to get in this mess ?


**A/N:** I'm still continuing red strings of fate, I just don't know where to go in that story anymore so it might be a while before I update it lol. I'm trying to wrap it up in a bittersweet way. I've been working on this story for a while. I was contemplating on making this a oneshot or a series of one shots and figured that a series of one shots was better.

**Kurosaki Karin's adventures in Soul Society**

_Playing Love doctor_

The sixteen year old Kurosaki flipped through magazine lazily. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table, slouching on the couch in the fifth division. She smirked at the recent article about her Nii-chan and the constant battle between who he should be with. A chuckle escaped her lips, highly amused.

The door slid open then slammed. Karin raised an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off the magazine. "What's wrong mister grumpy gills?" Karin asked sarcastically as she flipped the page. Biting her lip to avoid laughing, seeing the new scandal and theory of Abarai Renji being gay.

"Ugh. Girls are so confusing" the speaker stated. Karin peered over her shoulder to see no other than Kira Izuru Fuku-taichou of the third division. She was expecting Ichigo to be the grumpy gills that entered the office. She had never really spoken to Kira, only on small talks to avoid awkward silences.

Kira plopped down onto the Fuku-taichou's desk, releasing a frustrating sigh. "um, you alright?" Karin asked awkwardly as she dropped her magazine, turning to face the upset Shinigami.

"I hate girls." he mumbled as he plopped on the couch beside Karin.

"And that brought you to the fifth division because?" Karin raised an eyebrow confused. Kira looked flustered, looking around. From his face, he looked as if he didn't realize he marched into the fifth division. Karin was a bit curious to see the third division's fukutaichou waltz into the fifth division like it was his own office but she was more curious about his reasons for hating girls. "Come on, what's wrong?" Karin said staring at the Shinigami, who looked hesitant.

Reluctantly, he stood up and plopped on the couch beside Karin who looked at Kira and his grumpy face. After a few seconds of silence, he managed to blow up. "All she did was go on and on and on about Hitsugaya-taichou and how proud of him! God, I've been there for her since Shin'o Academy! I get they are close and grew up together and all but still!" It was no question the girl he was referring to was Hinamori Momo. Although Karin rarely spoke to the shinigami, it was clear through his behavior on how he felt about the girl. He grumbled on. "If it's not about Hitsugaya-taichou then it's about that stupid traiter!" he fumed annoyed.

"Well have you told her how you felt?" Karin asked. Kira's silence answered the question. Karin corked her eyebrow. "Have you ever gave any hints that you like her in that way?"

"I visit her everyday!" Kira noted, bolting up excited. A sweat drop appeared on Karin's head.

"And so does Rangiku, Renji, and Hitsugaya-Taichou" Karin added. Kira just glared at her, disappointed.

"But-"

"Look dude, if you don't show at least a bit of interest in her she's gonna think you just see her as a friend. And you two have known each other for a while. I mean even if she did see you in that and you didn't show her you were in interested, it's probably long gone by now" Karin advised.

Kira groaned, leaning back. His eyes stared at the ceiling. "So what do I do?" he groaned.

"Well you've known Momo the longest. Think about how she acts when she tells you about a guy she's interested in. Then see how she acts when you're around" Karin said with a shrug. She picked up her magazine and continued to flip.

"Thanks Karin." he said with a smile before shooting up from his seat.

.

.

.

Karin was walking through Seireitei, walking her way to the sixth division to visit Rukia for their weekly lunch meetings. Suddenly, she was pulled into a room. Gasping, she was prepared to fight but ceased once she recognized the person who pulled her in. It was no other than the fuku-taichou of the third division, Kira Izuru. She was taken back, she hadn't spoken to Kira for two weeks.

"Remember when I said girls are confusing?" Kira asked with a straight face. "I was right" he mumbled as he walked towards the couch. He plopped on it, releasing a loud sigh.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Karin said with a raise of an eyebrow. Kira looked at her and Karin knew from that stare it didn't go well. "What happened?"

"I messed up! I was talking to her but the words didn't come out properly and I froze! This never happens! I've tried for two weeks straight to talk to her but I just can't get the words to come out! It gotten to the point where she suggested I visit the four division! What do I do now!?" he asked panicing.

Karin sat beside Kira and released a sigh. "Ask someone close to find out" Karin suggested.

Kira smiled at her. "Close you say?"

Karin's face fell. "No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Kurosaki please!"

"No! I don't even know her that well!"

"Please Kurosaki Please!"

"Kira-san I barely talk to her!"

"Karin-chan please!"

"You are on your own Kira-san!" Karin yelled shooting up from her seat. She rolled her eyes, making her way to the door. Ignoring Kira's begs. Karin marched out of the office in great speed and fury.

Karin marched out the of the office and pouted her way to the sixth division. When Karin finally made it, her mood switch around once the smell of food hit her nostrils. Karin walked into the open door room which contained Rukia and the tenth division's fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku.

A smile appeared on Karin's face to see the two girls. Karin sat down and picked up her chopsticks. "How was the Academy today?" Rukia asked with a smile.

Karin shrugged casually. "It's a breeze actually. I'm glad that I dealt with Yoruichi-sensai and Urahara's brutal training when I was alive." Karin shoved a whole onigiri into her mouth. Rukia chuckled before shoving food into her mouth.

"So any cute boys?" Rangiku asked. Rukia giggled watching Karin choke. "I remember all the boys used to be all over me. Following me to class. I bet they're like that with you Karin-chan."

Karin snorted. "Risking Ichi-nii's bankai? No way" Karin said laughing. "Besides if anything I'm the most hated. Girls hate how I know and I quote, 'the hottest shinigamis ever' and the guys only tolerate me because I've proven myself worthy since I didn't use Ichi-nii or Otou-san to get my way in."

"Girls are always jealous. And crazy" Rukia stated. Karin held back laughter thinking about all the times Rukia literally knocked some sense into Ichigo.

"So did you read the new issue of Seireitei Press?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's it gonna be? Ichiruki or Ichihime!" Karin said dramatically. Rangiku busted out into laughing fits while Rukia turned red. A sly grin appeared on Karin's face.

"Bakas! We're just friends" Rukia said before shoving food into her mouth. Karin grinned before putting food into her mouth. "Oi, Karin-chan. Did you manage to find Kira?" Rukia asked. Karin raised an eyebrow. "He's been looking for you all week. He said it was urgent"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Yeah I did" she mumbled some not so polite words which was ignored by Rukia and Matsumoto's conversation about the tenth division captain.

.

.

.

After a month, Kurosaki Karin realized how persistent Kira Izuru was when it came to something he really wanted. He pestered her all month long, every single day. To say she was annoyed was an understatement. Twenty nine out of Thirty one times she's caused physical pain towards the fuku-taichou for pestering her.

The first time was during her lesson, she was sparring with one of the meanest and cruelest guy in the academy. He absolutely loathed her and her family for having it so easy. During sparrings, no one ever went easy on Kurosaki Karin. It was an unheard rule but every hit and kick, Karin felt their hatred. So when the third division Fuku-taichou waltz in and agreed to fight with Karin rather than any other student. The others believed it was a 'Kurosaki' way of getting out of a hard sparring. In result, Karin managed to send Kira to the fourth division with more than a broken leg. After that incident, Kira managed to find more and enough ways to make her life hell in the academy.

A couple other times, he managed to barricade her in the fifth division office as well as the third and spent many hours begging and pleading for her help. Which resulted in her using physical violence and resulted him back into the fourth division. Regardless of the violence she was forced to result to, he never stopped being persistent and managed to find more and more ways to interrupt her.

What made it worse was when Ichigo invited him to a dinner with Rukia, Matsumoto, Momo, and Toushirou. He pestered her like crazy and she was amazed at how no one seemed to notice how annoyed she was. That very day, she mastered kido so she ended up burning his left arm sleeve to a crisp.

For that whole month, Kira Iruzu had found ways to irritate the Kurosaki beyond belief. Through her whole life (and well death) she had never thought there was anyone more annoying when it came to relationships than Jinta. Jinta was terrible but it was sad to say that Kira managed to be worse.

The sixteen year old Kurosaki flipped through her textbook, her legs were crossed as her eyes read each line. She had final coming up on Shinigami history, and well the rest of the year she had spent the whole class period sleeping. It was the first time she was alone with quiet, without Kira randomly appearing and begging for assistance on his love life. What she didn't understand was why her opinion mattered. Didn't Kira know any other females to help him with his love life?

The door creaked opened and slammed, irritation striked Karin's face. She looked up and stared idly at the crowd in front of her. This was not who she was expecting. There was her twin Kurosaki Yuzu, her father Kurosaki Isshin, her brother Kurosaki Ichigo, the fifth divisions Fuku-taichou Hinamori Momo, and Abarai Renji who was leaning by the open door with his arms crossed. Rukia followed in pursuit. Karin tilted her head in confision, wondering why they were crowding around her.

"Ano..." Yuzu said first. She tapped her chin, which meant she was trying to figure out what she was going to say next.

"YOU AND KIRA IZURU" Hinamori Momo finally shouted out, her face was red and her eye were firm.

"Nani?" Karin sat up, her book long forgotten. She stared at the gang like they had lost their mind. Which she was pretty damn sure they did.

"KIRA IZURU AND YOU ARE GOING OUT?!" Ichigo yelled, his face red from anger, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"OH MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS IN LOVE AND IS ASHAMED TO TELL HER DADDY!" Isshin cried out.

"Nani? Bakas! What are you talking about?" Karin was confused, she had no idea why the hell they thought her and Kira were dating. His daily visit to the fourth division should have proved the complete opposite.

"You guys have been talking a lot now. A few people have seen you two alone together. And Rukia as well as a bunch of other people said he was looking for you. He visits you every single day!" Ichigo spat out.

Karin stood up, rubbing her temples annoyed. "Does me not sending him to the fourth division every day say something different?!" Karin asked, trying to calm down. By now everyone was talking and Karin was utterly annoyed. How did one guy create this much stress in one month.

She shoved everyone out of the way and marched towards the third division. She maneuvered her way working shinigamis. A scowl was placed on her way as she marched angrily through the pathways. She kicked opened the third division office to find Kira Izuru blinking surprised as well as Hisagi Shuhei who grinned.

"You baka!" Karin cursed as she marched up to Kira. Kira blinked back confused. "Because of you people think that we have something going on now!" Karin yelled.

"Nani!?" Kira shot up from his seat surprised. "Why would they think that?"

Karin ignored him. "Do you know the expression 'grow some balls'" Karin asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You need to do that." she emphasized, she marched forward only to have Kira retreat. He did not want to be sent to the fourth division again. "Be a man and tell her how you feel" Karin emphasized each word, her dark eyes sending him a glare which frightened the man a bit.

"But- I- she- and"

"Listen Izuru." Karin said as nicely as she could but frankly she was annoyed as hell. "Do you like her."

"Hai."

"Then tell her" she growled. Footsteps began approaching. Karin spun on her heel. Everyone busted into the room. "Hinamori fuku-taichou, I think Kira fuku-taichou has something to say to you" Karin said. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a final glare before she left.

.

.

.

The sixteen year old Kurosaki laid on a grassy hill under a cherry blossom tree. Her arm slung over her eyes, it was an extremely tiring month and a half for her. She was glad that her finals were done and she was moving on to her second year. She was extremely glad that Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo had finally gotten together. That month of chaos was the last thing she needed. She learned her lesson, no more staying in Taichou's offices because it just leads to trouble.

"Kurosaki" Karin groaned in annoyance. Wasn't she done with all of this? She sat up and was surprised to find the white hair tenth division taichou inside the academy grounds. She occasionally spoke to him but he never seemed interested in conversing with her so she just brushed it off and walked away.

"Hai?" Karin stood up from the ground and watched as the temperature drop around her. She watched as the trees froze and snow seemed to appear out of now where.

"I heard that you are the cause of Hinamori and Kira's new relationship" his voice was cold and stoic.

Her eyes widened, "Oh shit"


End file.
